When communicating signals across a network, such as an optical transport network (OTN), the signals can be processed in a variety of ways to facilitate communicating such signals across the network. For instance, signals can be multiplexed and/or encoded to facilitate transmission of signals across a network, wherein error correction can be generated and associated with signals to facilitate recovering the signals through demultiplexing and/or decoding at a destination.
With regard to OTNs, there can be a variety of formats that can be employed. Such formats can include, for example, an optical transport unit (OTU) 2 (OTU2) format, OTU2e format, and OTU4 format, among other formats, in accordance with various protocols (e.g., ITU-T/G.709 protocol). Conventionally, a standard procedure for multiplexing signals to OTU4 is to decode the signals and error correction code (ECC) (e.g., forward error correction (FEC)), generate new ECC (e.g., new FEC), multiplex the signals (e.g., optical data units (ODUs)), and add on or associate the new ECC with the signals during the multiplexing process. The decoding and encoding of the signals and ECC can inefficiently and/or unnecessarily add latency to the transmission of the signals and/or can inefficiently or unnecessarily consume gates.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current techniques for multiplexing and demultiplexing of signals and is not intended to be exhaustive.